Never Too Late For A Revelation
by PRINCEmediocre07
Summary: Sakura's been struggling with her emotions for quite sometime now, but in the end all she needed was some reassurance or more like someone to cough up theirs first. Warning: Major OOCness and Fluff! SakuIno


Title: Never Too Late For A Revelation  
Pairing: Sakura/Ino  
Rating: T  
Theme: Revelation  
Notes/Warnings: A lot of cursing and major fluff...like a lot. Oh yeah, also huge OOCness! On Sakura's part mainly. Actually I really shouldn't even be posting this...half of it doesn't even make sense...Why am I posting this again?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 'cause if I did there be some major changes...

* * *

I never thought in a million years it would've come to this. I mean, seriously, come on, was I really...I mean I certainly didn't like...god I'm really in denial. I can't really recall when it all started to happen, when I became like this. Feelings I couldn't explain. Random pains in my heart. Being stressed constantly. I was starting to wonder, maybe there was something seriously wrong with me. I mean why else was all this random crap happening to me. Why would my face suddenly be 10 shades of different reds or I'd be sweating profusely. This wasn't normal, At all. Okay, well I guess, it be more normal if I was a guy but I'm not nor will I ever be in this life-time.

The first few years I've managed to put a pretty good facade up (almost enough to fool even me) but now I was just lying to myself. I started to think, like really think, were these 'feelings' really how I felt, or was it just because I was desperate? It's not like I haven't had a crush before, but this time it really felt different. Like I was in love...okay scratch that, that's just corny, but seriously it did feel different. It all just kind of hit me one day.

I'm a lesbian...aka I liked girls.

Okay, so that isn't that horrible but when you add strict parents, the difference between right and wrong, and society into it all, it's pretty damn depressing to be a lesbian and not being able to do a damn thing about it. It's not like I can go and say to my parents 'Hey guys, guess what! I'm a lesbian!' Well I could, but it just wouldn't end to well. I've touched on the subject with my mom before, but in the end she just kind of laughed it off...like it was her obligation to love me even if I should ever turn gay. What was that supposed to mean, anyways? If you didn't want me to be gay just say no, don't joke around it and god, if I even kid around about it with my dad he would just freak.

Shit, maybe I should just remain lonely for the rest of my life. Then all my problems will go away,as if. Why did it matter anyways if a girl liked a girl or a guy liked a guy? I mean just because they can't 'reproduce' doesn't mean they don't have the right to be together. I mean some married couples don't want kids. What was so wrong about it?

Gah, this is so god damn frustrating! Not to mention I have a huge, gigantic, crush on the most popular girl in school...okay, so maybe she was my best friend in the entire world but that just made it even worse! How the hell was I supposed to tell her I liked her? She probably would never talk to me! It's not like I can even avoid her! She's constantly around me, if I suddenly stopped talking to her she probably think I didn't like her anymore and that's the total opposite. What the hell do I do!

She's everywhere! I mean she's even right in front me!...wait, in front of me?

"Sa-ku-chan! Don't just day dream! Come and help me! Naruto and the others will be here any second now!" she playfully yells at me while preparing snacks and other necessities for the party...wait, party? Oh yeah, we...or more like I was throwing a party. Why was I doing this again?

I can't believe I was in love with my best friend. She's so cute when she laughs...WHAT THE HELL? I TOTALLY DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!?

"Forehead-girl, are you sick or what? You're face is turning all red." as she lays her hand on my forehead I think I might just pass put. Just when I was about to the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it! Sakura, go upstairs and get the DVD so we can start watching it when everyone gets here." she tells me as she go gets the door. God, I really shouldn't be thinking about her in this way.

"Hey Ino! We're all here except Hinata and Neji, they said they be here soon though. Ah, I'm so glad it's summer break!" Naruto happily announces as he jumps around. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"She's getting the DVD so why don't you all head down to the basement, I'll go and get her." Man, where is the damn thing? I could've sworn I put it on the shelf last night.

"Can't find it?" Without even as so much of a warning, she comes up behind me and lays her head on my shoulder. Damn, when the hell did she even come up? I try to steady my breathing but I realize I can't and I start to notice my face is burning up by the second. God, you don't even begin to understand how much I want to push her against the wall and start mak...CRAP, STUPID THOUGHTS, STUPID THOUGHTS! "Baka, it's was right here in front of you the entire time."

What? "Oh." I feel stupid. She brings her hands around me and grabs the DVD, but doesn't quite let go just yet. "Ino?" I turn slightly so I can see her face. She stares at me straight in my eyes and I literally stop breathing.

"It might just be me, but do you have perfume on?"...what? I don't wear perfume...wait, she was smelling me?! "Well, whatever it is, you smell nice...for once." She finally let go only to bring her hand up to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Hehe, come on forehead-girl, let's go, Naruto and the others are waiting." She grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs and I hadn't even noticed she insulted me at least 3 times today, but somehow I really don't mind. Though, she probably thinks it's weird I hadn't insulted her back...

"...HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR ONCE! AT LEAST I DON'T SMELL LIKE A PIG!" I stick out my tongue as we almost trip down the stairs.

"Wow, isn't someone slow today?" She jokes around and we take our seats as everyone already has.

"What the hell took you so long, what, were you making out with one another or something?" Kiba rudely asks...why did we invite him again? Everyone laughs at the question and when I was just about to hit him, Ino says something.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll just leave it to your imagination. It's not like anyone would want to make out with you." Ino grins and my face, yet again starts to turn 50 different shades of red. "Ino!" I yell, obviously embarrassed, while everyone still continues to laugh. "Hey, I be glad to inform you tons of people would want to make-out with me!" Kiba defends himself as everyone was like 'psh, of course Kiba, of course.' while Naruto yells "AS IF! HAHA!" As those two idiots start a fight, I can't help but notice Shino coughs and looks slightly red...hmm maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Did we miss something? Oh by the way, Sakura you're mom let us in." Neji says and takes his place next to Ten Ten, while Hinata sits besides Kiba and Shino.

"Well, since everyone is here, I guess we can start the movie." Ino states as she pops the DVD into the machine. God, she has such a nice fig...BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS! Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me!

--

Okay, so, so far it's not that bad. Everyone is enjoying the movie, sure some people already fell asleep and Hinata is practically shielding her eyes behind a pillow, not to mention Ten Ten is glued to the screen while Neji is slightly twitching and Lee attached himself to Naruto who attached himself to Sasuke...yeah otherwise everything is going pretty well. I mean were vampires, horror, and gore mushed into one movie really that scary? Well at least Ten Ten is enjoying herself...god, I really don't want to watch this stupid movie. If they all ended up being afraid why the hell did they choose it in the first place. Bakas. I look around as another stupid human gets killed off in the movie, everyone is still pretty much in the same position, but I can't help as to sneak a look to my right where it just so happens that Ino is sitting next to me.

Ino, similar to Hinata, was practically squeezing the life out of the blanket, well if it was alive that is. I'm actually sort of surprised she was scared or appeared to be since she's usually able to tolerate these sort of movies. Then I start to think...which is bad since I start to notice things. Even though I was under the blanket along with a few others that were sitting on the couch, I could feel that Ino's hand was incredibly close to mine.

So being the perverse person that I'm currently am, I can only think about how awesome it would be to hold her hand and well other things...I keep glancing back and forth between the TV and Ino and it's seriously starting to bug me. I can't think straight. the only thing I keep thinking is that I want to hold her hand. I mean it's so near, that if I even move an inch my hand would at least brush against hers. Gah, I'm seriously about to kill myself.

And as if my prayers were answered a vampire just popped out of nowhere and now half the people in my basement are screaming, but to the point Ino now had permanently latched herself to me.

"Ah! Sakura it's so scary!" so, now I have a beautiful blonde practically clingy to me while I, like any other person would do, is panicking. Okay, so maybe other people wouldn't be panicking, but if they were in love with their best friends who just so happens to attach themselves to you, they would.

As I thought it be almost impossible to get even closer, Ino clings harder and is nearly on top of me. "Ino, it's not that bad." I whisper, barely audible. I'm to frozen to move and I think my whole body just went stiff. Ino's entire body is leaning on mine and it's just so god damn...distracting? yet so comfortable.

Probably sensing my discomfort, she moves back and in my head I'm screaming. "No! Move back! Move back!" I also notice the half of my body which Ino was leaning on is unbelievably cold now. I make a disgruntle noise and Ino having perfect hearing, giggles, and to my happiness, moves back.

I wonder why...and this occupies my thoughts for the rest of the movie.

--

So it's about 10 or so and people begin to leave gradually. Lee said he had to get up early tomorrow for something along the lines of youthful bright training so he left along with Naruto who was still attached to Sasuke, much to his annoyance. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino got up to leave while they were discussing about how half the things in the movie were practically impossible so that just leaves Ino and Kiba who were trying to comfort poor Hinata who was scared half to death and Ten Ten who was rambling about how awesome and epic the movie was to Neji and me.

As I listen to Ten Ten's endless rant my eyes gradually drift to Ino...god knows why. It's not like I wanted to, my eyes did it on their own. Seriously...they did...fine, so I wanted to look but come on you really can't blame me.

For god's sake, I was in love with my best friend.

She's perfect in every way. I just want to push her to the grou..."SAKURA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" ow, that hurt.

"Of course, Ten Ten." I obviously lied.

"Then what was the last thing I said? And are you okay? Your face is really red." ...damn. "Well whatever, it doesn't really matter anymore, I guess, I have to start heading home anyways. Come on Neji, let's go, you to Hinata. Bye Sakura, thanks for having us!"

"No problem, anytime."

"Well I guess I should start heading home too, see ya later, try not to stay up too late doing god knows what, will ya?" -wink- ...what? "KIBA!" -throws pillow at door- "You'll get together eventually!" damn Kiba and his stupid comments. Damn him to hell.

"Kiba is such a moron."

"Yeah." -gulp- wait, everyone left, which means it's just me and Ino...me and Ino...alone...Ino and I. Why the hell am I freaking out for, it's not like I haven't spent a night alone with Ino before...together...alone. AHHHH!

"Mou(1), Saku-chan, let me spend the night, will you? I'm too tired to drive all the way home." God, she's so cute when she whines...wait, spend the night?

"Uh, sure, that's fine by me, I guess." what am I doing?

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best, even if you have an abnormally large forehead."

"HEY! MY FOREHEAD IS AS NORMAL AS ANYONE EL...-collapses- uh, Ino, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sleeping, duh. You're being too noisy Saku-chan."

"What? And do you really have to sleep on top of me? It's so awk..."

"Its so what? I'm too tired and scared to move. Besides your way much comfortable than a bed."

"But..."

"You're so warm and soft, Sa-ku-ra."

"Um, Ino..."

"Shh..."

This is totally not happening. This is just a crazy dream. I'll wake up in 1 min and realize that's this is just a really really weird dream. I mean, this can't be happening. No way, Nada, No.

Okay, so maybe this is happening. On one hand I have the girl of my dreams (aka my best friend) literally in my arms, snuggling as close as possible to me and in the other hand, I'm going crazy because the girl of my dreams is snuggling as close as possible to me and I can't even tell her how I feel. Even if I tell her how I feel there's like a -0.0000000something of a chance that she actually like me back. Besides, Ino's not a lesbian! I mean I can't think of her this way! It's wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Hey, Sakura?"

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong...what? "Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Uh, no...why? Have you?"

"Hmm, no, now that I think about it, but it's good to hear that you haven't either."

"Really?! You've never kissed someone?!...wait, what do you mean that's good to hear!?"

"Hahaha, relax, I just meant that I still have a chance, that's all."

"...WHAT!?"

"Ne, ne, (2) Sakura do you want to kiss me?"

"...WAIT, WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU ASKING SUCH A BIZARRE QUESTION?"

Okay, screw snuggling, now she wants to kiss me!? (...not that I'm complaining or anything...) I must be really dreaming! This is so NOT happening! Did I die and go to heaven or something? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

"Sa-ku-ra, do you not wish to kiss me?"

"NO! wait, I mean yes! wait, no, I mean yes but no that I don't wish not to kiss you but that in fact I do wan...um."

"Hehehe, Sakura is so cute when she gets all flustered."

"..."

"So do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"Baka, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to."

"Well...um, okay,"

"Close your eyes, Sakura. On the count of 3, okay?"

"Okay."

"1, 2, 3."

...I can't believe this is actually happening. Wow, Ino's lips are softer than I imagined it would be and god she smells fantastic. God, I thank thee. Who would've thought Ino liked me in the first place...wait, SO WHY HAVE I BEEN WASTING ALL THESE YEARS FOR!? AH, GOD DAMN IT!?...damn, Ino's a awesome kisser.

"Hehe, Sakura, you kiss funny!"

"...WHAT!? What do you mean I kiss funny! Well your not much better!..." okay so I lied.

"Hahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Nope, not going to happen!"

"Mou, Ino, you're such a pain!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you still love me! SAKURA DAISKI(3)!"

"God, Ino! Shh! You don't want my parents to find out now, do you!...mutterilikeyoutooinomutter(4)..."

"Hehe, so I guess Kiba was right after all!"

...what?

"Oh god, we're so not going to tell him..."

* * *

End A/N: Oh god, I just failed...like epic fail. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing 'cause I was watching "Signs" with my friends...(don't know why) and it just kind of hit me...sometimes the thoughts that I wrote for Sakura do go on in my head but no I do not have a crush on anyone for that matter (sadly) and certainly not my best friend (I do love her in a best friend way though) Ah, so much OOCness it's bugging me but I'll just leave this up for a while and see if anyone actual cares to read it. Sorry for the OOCness and other mistakes in the fic but hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment please!

Notes:  
(1) Mou: you know how in anime people whine and their like mou...that sound, yeah...that was what I was trying to convey.  
(2) Ne: come on any person that reads anime fics has got to know what ne means.  
(3) Daiski: Basically, I like you.  
(4) mutterilikeyoutooinomutter: Sakura mutters "I like you too Ino."

Whoot, first non Nami/Robin fic! That doesn't mean I'll stop writing them though...'cause their awesome...


End file.
